Kotum Takik
}} |- style="background:#000000" | Username: | }ScienceGuy |- style="background:#000000" |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Salarian |- style="background:#000000" | Gender: | }Male |- style="background:#000000" | Age: | }10 |- style="background:#000000" | Date of Birth: | }-- |- style="background:#000000" | Occupation: | }Student |- style="background:#000000" | Location: | }Verilion Academic Institution of Science and Technology |- style="background:#000000" | Marital Status: | }No Current Contract |- style="background:#000000" | Eye color: | }Brown |- style="background:#000000" | Color: | }Yellow/Blue/White |- style="background:#000000" | Height: | }6'2" |- style="background:#000000" | Build: | }Lithe |- style="background:#000000" | Character Status: | }Nothing out of ordinary |} ScienceGuy is a colorful salarian within the boards of CDN. He's easy-going and often times lazy, although he consumes ungodly ammounts of caffeine daily. He's relitivaly young and ignorant, and thus doesn't at all seem worried about the "strange" personell within the site. In fact, he isn't worried at all about offending anyone. Appearance Takik, based off of a Common Collared Lizard , has various hues of yellow, blue, and white on his body. His torso, arms, and legs are a pretty blue color, where his neck up and tips of fingers are yellow. His palms are white, along with his toes, chest, and belly. He is dotted with white freckles down his body, along with faint yellow stripes on his back. On his neck he has two black collar like markings. He has two little red spots on either side of his neck, overlapping his collar markings. Kotum cares very little for his fashion. He mismatches clothing, wearing unlikely loose clothing compared to what is considered "normal." That being said, he's not one to turn down human clothing, so long as it is sized enough to pull on. In fact, he'd probably pull on a krogan shirt if it covers. Most of the time, Takik can be found walking with the assistance of forearm crutches. Biography Takik is the "typical" model of a salarian when it comes to growing up. He lived on Sur'kesh most his life before he went off to study at an institution for science and tech. However, the salarian had developed Hereditary Spastic Paraplegia on a minor level as a child, and thus progressed to a mild case in his current years. He also never developed a proper sense of balance, is prone to motion sickness, and has minor hearing problems. Because of this, he cannot leave his home without crutches, as he needs assistance to walk. Despite his disorders, however, Kotum has proves to be a pleasant scholar, excelling in his academic profile. However, due to bad life decisions, Takik grew an addicted to caffeine. His sleep cycle is practically ruined, and he more than often runs off of an hour of sleep a week at best. His cognitive skills are fantastic despite this, at least in his upper body. However, he is noted for being clumsy at times, as well as occasionally needing to stimulate movement in his legs. Relations * Reas - Takik's roommate. She's very rambunctious and out there, but her and Takik have a mutual agreement with each other. They get along fairly well, though they are more acquaintances living together than anything. They met when Takik needed a roommate for school to help pay for a place to live. Trivia * Takik has this mug . It's his favourite. * Because of his physical disorders in his legs, Takik statures a very wide stance to make up for his loss of balance. * Kotum can walk small distances around his house without assistance, but runs the risk of colliding with something or tripping and falling. He never seems to learn his lesson however. * Although he can't do all the things his classmates can (carry equipment, stand for long periods of time, etc.) he doesn't at all seem discouraged by his scholar choices. In fact he is still very excited with the sciences and would have his own lab if his roommate would allow it. * He has very little shame at times and will wear literally anything you hand him so long as it covers him if he's cold. Category:Salarians Category:Characters